


岛屿

by wenzhanyan



Category: all林
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenzhanyan/pseuds/wenzhanyan





	岛屿

1.这样的一个岛，有这一位王，政府部门的调查每次都让他逃脱，可是这会来的政府人员并未走出去，永远的成为了岛主最爱的奴隶

阎鹤祥失去了记忆，每天的清晨都是被冷汗惊醒的一天，梦中的那个少年管他叫哥哥，说着最甜蜜的话语，却做着最恶毒的事情，但不可否认梦里的鞭子仿佛真打在他身上一样，又是泄出子孙的早晨，想着梦里少年的脸，快速的撸动几分，射过之后，却还是有些不满足的躺在浴缸里，感觉后穴传来的瘙痒，想着梦里少年的脸庞，不，这样不对，阎鹤祥努力忽略掉后穴的瘙痒，他好像操死那个少年，只想让他在他的床上哭出来喊他哥哥，也许会有一天实现的吧，可是，茫茫人海有如何相遇那……

半个小时分钟前  
烧饼:“去恶魔岛，调查那的岛主，去过的兄弟几乎……没有回来了，我要你把他们救回来”他从来没见过这样的烧饼，看着正直的眼神，阎鹤祥感觉自己身体里的热血都在燃烧，他一直以为政府是没有的，原来原来只是他不知道，因为他还不过强大吗，现在他终于迎来了他的第一个任务吗！！！站在船头耍帅的阎鹤祥被大海喷了一身的海水，船老大拿着吊钩走了出来，“哎，别站在船头，容易打湿” 阎鹤祥幽怨的转身，“这叫打湿”整个人和落汤鸡没区别的阎鹤祥同志，慢悠悠的回到了自己的房间，可是他不知道的事，回到阎鹤祥走出办公室以后，阎鹤祥梦里的少年从办公室的里屋走了出来，他就是岛主，郭麒麟，他和着各个国家政府做着交易，他训练这些奴隶，然后得到权利，如不是童年的那件事件，他也不会变成这个样子，少年的帽子落下的阴影，遮住了他的面貌（车来了）

烧饼在看到自己主人的时候，脱下了自己紧绷的衣服，主人刚才打在自己身上的鞭痕还未消肿，他爱着这种感觉，这种痛到高潮的感觉，应该说他迷恋着少年给他的感觉，这种属于他的主人给他的感觉，少年吩咐烧饼跪爬在地上，屁股朝上，少年像看老鼠的眼神看着烧饼，那种看着蝼蚁的眼神，烧饼祈求着少年和他快感，少年脱下自己的衣服，把瘦弱的身体裸露在空气中，冷空气使的少年的乳粒在空中颤抖着，在得到少年的容许后，烧饼正脸的抱着少年走进了屋子里，少年让烧饼用他的唾液润滑，粗发的肉棒进入密林里，可是少年的脸上没有一丝感情，像个活死人一样，任由烧饼像一只狗一样在他身上耸动着，少年就像是吸取人们精气的妖精一样，他拔出烧饼在体内的肉棒，青白腥的液体，流出少年体内，顺着大腿流在了地板上，异常的色情，或者说少年就是为色欲而生的，少年用纸匆匆的抹去痕迹，穿上衣服，如以前一样找不到漏洞，烧饼看着远去的少年，他明白这个人永远不会为他们停留下来，一切只不过为他们心甘情愿罢了，因为他的心里只有他的哥哥

随行拿出手套，少年就像70世纪的伯爵，一举一动都是优雅的化身，不暴露出他的任何弱点，少年在黑暗的额别车厢中，又想起了那段不好的回忆，那段血红的回忆

幼年的少年是无比幸福的，可是就这样的一天，外面血红的天空，仿佛在遇见即将发生的事情，从外面玩够的少年兴奋的跑回了家里，家里等他的是两个父亲，少年乖乖的坐到桌子上吃饭，只是他没有看见他吃进这口饭是，他两位父亲的笑容，那种魔鬼般的笑容，半夜被自己燥热的身体搞醒的小少爷，“身体里面有种火发泄不出来，好难受啊，嗯”从小少爷的嘴里发出了甜蜜的叫声可是他却没有注意到门外的父亲们，发出野兽的眼神，顶住了床上的小少爷，他们不停的索取着，小少爷绝望的看向了外面，白天来好漫长啊……为什么夜晚这么长那，小少爷到了快天亮才被他的两位父亲放过，下体的严重破裂，他们也丝毫不在意，在一半的时候，小少爷承受不住，昏迷了，只是在房间里发着高烧了小少爷没有人去理，回忆起童年让少年异常的不愉快，但是却绽放了温柔的笑容

这面的阎鹤祥终于到了岛上了，可是被人带着走过去的瞬间，道路上是各种各样的男人们在肆意的做着爱，像一群野兽，大自然的交配而已，看到这种场景的阎鹤祥不自觉的看向了带着他走的少年，少年感受到了他的目光，转过头来，温柔的看着他，走到他面前，在他耳后说了一句话，一晃神，耳鸣突然袭来，他并没有听清少年的话语，一转神，旁边已经没有了刚才的景象，仿佛告刚才的一切都只是幻觉，而少年也依旧走在前面，阎鹤祥摇了摇头，他是太累了吗，好像分不清幻想和现实了那，终于到了岛主的房间，可是刚才的少年和带路的少年长的一样，等他一转过头，身后带路的少年已经不见了，只是他莫名其妙的昏迷过去，再次醒来，他已经被带到了一个像监狱的地下室里，旁边的刑架上还残留着鲜血的味道，看着牢房外的少年他叹了口气

我的小少爷，您抓到我了，轻易的挣脱掉了锁，不顾留着鲜血的手腕，抱住了他的小少爷，少年在他怀里哭着喊着，适当着自己的压力，我的小少爷您长大了，翅膀硬了，可以飞了，只是您还需要成长，等您真正长大的时候，我会回来找你的，小少爷被他心狠的打晕了，只是在他走后小少爷趴在地上，从灯光看着手里的东西

“我的哥哥，你可逃不掉了，既然您想玩，我配您便是了”和往常一样的笑容，一样的自信，只是不一样的感觉而已

小少爷走向他的牢笼，“一切尽在掌握之中不是吗”笑的是那般温柔，只不过让人感到心寒，而一旁的张云雷冷汗都下来了，为什么，他会看到他，不，是错觉，正要举起枪，突然旁边的两个人冒了出来，您以为还能出岛吗，嗜血的笑容，他远远的看到少年，果然没有人可以逃出他的手掌心啊，少年看向旁边的调教师，“想要？赏你了”“谢主人”

少年因为他的哥哥而成长，而他那，屏幕前的郭麒麟摘下眼镜，发出新的一箱，书里少年的装扮，当然是他的哥哥啦

 

郭麒麟和郭奇林是一对兄弟，一对打了千年的兄弟，可是他的弟弟得到了所有的宠爱，他为他们而活，他们却想他死，而换取他弟弟的性命，他如他们所愿，坠入了地狱，遇见了他一生最爱的人，他的哥哥，可是他最后的希望也被他们亲手毁掉，他成了魔，看着他们讨论，说着自己果然是魔，只是你们有没有想过，我成魔，是你们亲手做出来的啊，果然还是打不过他啊，他问为什么，他的弟弟说到，我爱了你多少年！！你却只爱那个大脑袋，我勾引他，他做了，你却还是选择原谅，我那没他好，既然我的不到你，就毁了你，这样你就可以爱着我了，郭麒麟死了，却也活了，被他的弟弟变成了永远的傀儡，只会听话，没有自主意识的不是人的人


End file.
